


Cuddle Time to Wash Away Your Sins

by MrSweaterMan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Banter, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Play Fighting, They're all friends, Wholesome, kind of, strictly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSweaterMan/pseuds/MrSweaterMan
Summary: What the title says bitches.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 25





	Cuddle Time to Wash Away Your Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rimichu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rimichu).



> I wrote an ungodly fanfic for a friend and I need to cleanse my sins please.

Sapnap yawned as he walked through the door, quickly chucking his coat somewhere in their shared house. George quickly came to greet him at the door with a smile and a hug. 

"Hi Georgie!" Sapnap giggled, hugging him back.

"You being at work is shit." George whined. Sapnap had started working recently because he had felt the need to get out of the house and do stuff, so he got a job at a flower shop in the centre of towned. It was owned by a lovely lady, Niki. She was kind and had a talent for dealing with plants. Sapnap, didn't have that talent, but he still enjoyed working with the Tulips, Roses and all other sorts of crazy flowers he got to handle.

"But I like my flowers!" Sapnap smiled, "And look, I get to do this!" Sapnap threw a bunch of Iris', he had asked Niki if he could take home, at George.

"You got me flowers?" George looked at the florist with adoration in his eyes.

"Yeah I did! I thought you'd like them, and they're uh, like a purpley blue too so it was perfect!" Sapnap rubbed the back of his neck, he was glad that George liked the flowers at least.

"Aw thankyou. This doesn't mean anything in flower code right?" George wiggled his eyebrows.

"GEORGE! What the hell!" Sapnap smacked the other playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding, oh my god!" George shrieked smacking Sapnap back.

Before the two could let this evolve into a fit of childish screaming and non-painful hitting, Dream came to the rescue.

"What are you two up to?" The 6'3 dirty blonde, green eyed man asked even though he already knew what was going on.

"George insinuated that I was trying to fuck him!" Sapnap pointed at said brunet.

"SAP! NAP! I did not say I thought you were going to fuck me!" George crossed his arms.

"You wiggled your dumb eyebrows at me and said 'This doesn't mean anything in flower code right'" He bonked George on the head playfully.

"Alright, boys boys calm down." Dream smiled pushing the two apart.

"Fiiine." They both huffed.

Dream noticed some flowers abandoned on the floor, he bent down and picked them up. 

"Are these the flowers in question?" He asked the two of them, holding the flowers towards them.

"Yes. And they're iris'! Which literally mean friendship in flower code!" Sapnap glared at George, with no ill intent.

"You could have started with that Sap!" The colorblind man accused.

"WE- uh..well. You're not wrong." Sapnap looked over at Dream, who looked highly amused. The taller man just shrugged and grabbed Sapnap and George, dragging them to the couch. Dream let go of them and then sat down, George and Sapnap following quickly. 

"Alright dumbasses, lets just relax." Dream reasoned.

Sapnap and George looked at eachother, as if thinking about their options.

"Fine, I guess we can pretend to like eachother." George fake groaned.

"Ugh, you love me Georgie." Sapnap teased.

"Dont call me Georgie I swear to god." George pushed Sapnap slightly.

"Wha- George! I'm so offended! Dream! George pushed me!" Sapnap complained loudly.

"Oh my god you too, if I put on a movie or something will you shut up." 

"Can we watch Mean Girls!" Sapnap suggested loudly.

"But we already watched that this weeeek!" Dream sighed.

"But pleasee!" Sapnap insisted.

"Alright then, we can watc-" Dream was interrupted by Sapnap exclaming,

"FUCK YEAH!" 

The three of them laughed as they started up the movie, George quickly moving to grab some blankets only to return just as fast. Sapnap leaned on Dream's shoulder, George shuffling to hug Sapnap.

"You smell like roses Sapnap.." Dream commented, letting his fingers run through Sapnap's hair.

"I do work in a flower shop, idiot." Sapnap joked.

"I can't even give you a compliment without you giving me sass." 

"Well, maybe dont be stupid next time." Sapnap laughed as Dream tried to hit him but his hand got caught in the blanket. With a few protests Dream settled down. Dream wrapped one arm around Sapnap, continuing to play with his hair. George was already asleep, slowing slipping down Sapnap's side. 

"George is gonna fall." Sapnap whispered, pointing at George who was about to have his head fall off Sapnap.

"Then move him!" Dream whisper-yelled. Sapnap sighed and tapped George awake, who upon waking up hit his head on the couch and shot up. Dream started wheezing as George rubbed his head. The movie had lost their attention as they began to fall alseep on eachother. George fell asleep again, adjusting so he was hugging Sapnap closer and sitting more upright so he wouldn't fall down again. Sapnap was next, drifting off whilst Dream ran his fingers through the messy strands, untangling knots as softly as he could. Once Dream noticed that both of them we're asleep he carefully reached over to grab the remote and turn the TV off. He then stopped his hand that was messing with Sapnap's hair. He layed his head ontop of Sapnap's. Feeling the warm aroma around them, he fell asleep, content and comfortable with the friends he had with him. 


End file.
